Iiloridan Sunshard
Iiloridan Sunshard is a Blood Elf priest, not-long joined with The Sunguard militia, and functioning as a Duskward working for the Dawnmenders . A former assassination rogue and general scoundrel, Iiloridan turned to the Light after the fall of Quel'thalas resulted in the loss of the majority of his family. While quiet in his faith and personal beliefs, his stubborn devotion and determination to see the training through allowed him to transition successfully to the healing arts despite a number of 'bumps' in the road. Iiloridan is the primary heir of the (other) Sunshard line, and the second-to-last known survivor of the formerly extensive Brightquill merchant family. Appearance Despite his relatively recent entrance into the realm of healing, his build betrays him as someone who was previously much more physically active. Possessed of a lean build with toned muscle mass, he moves with a casual flexibility earned from over a hundred years of stealthy assassination work. His long, dark hair reaches all the way to his hips when unbound and has a faint curl to the ends; the thick mass is obviously well cared for and frequently brushed and groomed. He is rather vain about his hair, but will often get 'creative' and style it with anything on hand, be it from pinning it up with crochet needles to braiding it with a garrote wire. His goatee is equally groomed and trimmed fairly short, though keeping it trimmed only seems to make it twist more thickly with soft curls. His warm, richly brown skin is marked by a number of scars from dealing with the hazards of close combat, with the majority on his hands and forearms. Fortunately for both his health and his good looks, he managed to avoid taking any blades to the face - though a few faint scars around his throat tell of a number of close calls. Iiloridan's priest robes are immaculately tailored and built for combat healing; laced with protective spells and enchantments, the entire set has been altered to be more functional if close-combat come into play. While growing increasingly skilled with his priestly stave, once a rogue, always a rogue: he never leaves for battle without a few daggers slipped up his sleeves...and a few more tucked into his boots for good luck. Outside of combat, he is rarely seen without something in his hands, even when he is simply 'relaxing'. Iiloridan does not enjoy being completely idle, and will often be found doing anything from writing letters to working on some craft to simply smoking a cigarette; anything to avoid complete stillness. He tends to gesture a great deal when he speaks, hands and arms moving constantly whether he is holding something or not. Personality WIP Generally jovial, cocky, and amused, Iiloridan can most often be found with a smirk on his lips and a teasing cant to his long brows. Flirting is second nature to him, and he will freely come on to anyone attractive or charming enough to catch his interests. While not nearly as uninhibited as he once was, Iiloridan prefers to only be serious when he has to be - life is meant to be enjoyed to the fullest, and comfort and pleasure to be sought whenever possible. Thankfully, despite this outlook, he is perfectly capable of remaining professional when the situation calls for it. However, he will likely not enjoy it and is more likely to break the masquerade the longer he is required to maintain it. Authority other than his own is only to be respected once respect as been given in turn - but his loyalty, once earned, his nearly absolute. Unfortunately, under all that good humor lies a not-always-well-buried temper that can be explosive when roused. Having both dealt out casual violence for so long and being possessed of his own father's temperamental streak, Iiloridan's penchant for dangerous, if not outright murderous levels of retaliation is something he finds very difficult to resist. Viciously protective and possessive of what he considers his own, Iiloridan would sooner forgive a slight directed at himself rather than something or someone he cares about When it comes to his enemies, Iiloridan favors a 'burn it to the ground and salt the earth' philosophy. History WIP Family and Childhood WIP The Rogue Life WIP The Fall of Quel'Thalas WIP Finding the Light WIP Siege on Icecrown WIP Current Events WIP Gallery Lori bday smalledit by thenaaru.png|Art by thenaaru Lori Expressions x4 smallsize by Catbatart.png|Iiloridan expression sheet by Catbatart Loriicon2.PNG|Art by Milinili Lori hood sketch 8-3.jpg|Art by Pydoodles Lori by Pyrar.png|Art by Pydoodles Lori and Dalchirya by Pydoodles.jpg|Art by Pydoodles Lori in gold by pydoodles.png|Art by Pydoodles Iiloridan Sunshard.jpg|Art by needlesslycryptic Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders